


Storm Warning

by Fushichou



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushichou/pseuds/Fushichou
Summary: A rainy evening leads to a powercut at Ruki's appartment.First posted in 2007 on LJ. Thought it might be nice to share it again.





	Storm Warning

“Hey, I‘m home” Ruki closed the apartment door behind himself, placing the bag of groceries on the floor whilst he toed his shoes off one by one and arranged them impeccably neatly as a perfect pair in their own space on the shoe rack. Reita’s shoes, he noticed, were neither arranged or neat; they’d made their way from the other man’s feet into their haphazard resting places, one remarkably  _near_ the shoe rack and one actually balanced over the edge of the genkan step, not deciding if it was in the house or outside.   
  
He kicked at it with his toes, nudging the scuffed white Converse off the step and down to join it’s partner in a more acceptable arrangement. His wallet made a good and heavy clank of uncoiling metal chains as he removed it from his back pocket and lay it down, keys and all, next to the small Buddha sitting next to some slowly burning incense sticks. The small amount of ash which was curled over the edge of each one told him that Reita hadn’t been back long himself.  
  
Retrieving his bag of various treats and necessities he wandered down the little passageway into the kitchen, dumping it on the countertop. There was nothing perishable, the few packets and cartons he’d bought would survive not being tidied away just yet. Sunglasses and hat removed, he squinted a little and rubbed his eyes before running his fingers up through his blonde hair, satisfying an itch just past his hairline.   
  
He pulled his jacket off, laying it over the back of one of the high stools waiting near his breakfast bar. “Aki? Do you want something to eat?” he called, not expecting the reply to come from quite so close as it did.   
  
“No, I’m good. I had something to eat at home” he reached up, the top of the doorframe easily within his reach making for a good point to hold onto.   
  
The smaller blonde turned around to lean back against the counter, folding his arms over his chest for a moment before pushing them deeply into his pockets. “Not more instant spaghetti I hope, you eat way too much of that crap for it to be good for you y’know.” However stern he tried to look though, Ruki couldn’t keep his smile hidden for long - not when they were together.  
  
Even though he knew the answer, the fragrant burning in the hallway giving it away easily he still asked the question. “Been here long?”   
  
Reita leant forwards, still holding onto the door frame above him as he nodded slowly, lowering his gaze to the floor as he mumbled, “Long enough to miss you..”  
  
“Yeah.. I guess I  _am_  pretty special” he nodded back, the smug grin on his face quite evident. “You’re not so bad yourself though.” Ruki pushed himself away from his restful leaning against the counter and took a step, two at most towards Reita to gently raise the embarrassed face up to eye level. The feint blush which graced Reita’s cheeks was irresistible though and to not kiss him would have been wrong. Very wrong.  
  
His fingers allowed to wander freely into the soft hair at Reita’s neck he pulled gently knowing it would make the bassist stoop just enough for him not to have to raise up to his toes. Reita complied, closing his eyes as he did so and he felt the singer’s warm breath on his cheek and then his lips on his own. They kissed as they had done many many times, slow enough to make it seem like time had quite stopped for them, Ruki’s near silent mewls of pleasure as his tongue found Reita’s, his hand running wrinkle by wrinkle down his T-shirt and sliding around to the small of his back to pull his hip into Reita’s groin.  
  
Their lips never parting, tongues curling over each other in the slick heat of their mouths as the heat once more began to rise up from Reita’s chest, his heart pounding in time to the drumbeat Ruki knew how to play so well. The smaller man pushed him back out of the kitchen and into the wall of the hallway, his kisses coming harder now; more demanding, more insistent and Reita was ready to meet him every step of the way. There was nothing in the world which he’d ever wanted more than this moment;  _this_  man.  
  
_goro goro_ *  
  
Ruki broke off the kiss in a heartbeat, looking to his left down into the living room.  
  
“Thunder.. We’re going to get a storm..” he rubbed his top lip on his bottom, teeth pulling at the plump flesh for a second before he grabbed Reita’s hand and pulled him down the hallway.  
  
Another crash of thunder, this time louder. There was a flicker, the lights surged brightly and then went off, plunging them into near darkness. Ruki’s fingers wound around the bassist’s wrist tighter as he lead him through the maze of impossible to see furniture. The apartment was eerily quiet, no buzz of the TV on standby, no noise from the small refrigerator or the air-conditioning. Nothing, just the sounds from outside and as Ruki pulled open the sliding glass door to the small balcony, the sound of rain.  
  
Big fat drops, warm thunder-rain, gaining speed on the rooftops around them and chattering down into gutters and finally the alley far below. Ruki stepped away from the door, the raindrops finally finding his blonde hair and quickly eating into the pale blonde to darken it to a sandy yellow. He held one hand up palm flat for emphasis, his shoulders now soaked through, his hair sitting long and wet over his eyes.   
  
“It’s raining” he said, wiping the dark blonde from his dark eyes and beckoning to the reticent bassist. “Feel like getting wet with me, Akira?” One hand, catching raindrops and waiting for Reita’s fingers to wind around it and be pulled in.  
  
The tall bassist nodded, taking hold of Ruki’s offered paw and grimacing slightly as the first drops of rain hit his back. They were warm at first but soon became colder and his shirt was soaked through in a matter of moments. He wrapped his arms around Ruki’s torso, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder as they stood watching the thunder lighting up the tall buildings of downtown Tokyo a few miles away. A thousand blinking red lights fighting with the incredible intensity of each rip of thunder, tearing the sky in half and rumbling near continuously.   
  
Ruki could feel the warmth through his saturated T-shirt, he could almost feel the other’s heart beating loudly against his back and he turned in those arms, leaning back against the balcony railings and began pulling at Reita’s shirt. The bassist knew exactly how this went and oh, how he wanted the game to progress swiftly to the next level. He slid out of that wet shirt as if it was an unneeded second skin, feeling the rain real and cold on his shoulders and the lips and tongue teasing and erotic on his nipple.  
  
“Taka..” he gasped, one hand snaking down between Ruki’s legs to stroke at the warm bulge he found there, knowing the same was happening to himself. He caught his breath as Ruki grazed his teeth progressively harder against the sensitive mound of flesh, his own languid strokes of the singer’s crotch too getting more insistent.  
  
Ruki straightened up, catching Reita’s gaze full on with his own never ending eyes as he held the railings behind him and pushed his crotch harder into Reita’s willing fingers.  
  
“Here… in the rain…”   
  
Another loud crash of thunder almost over head, the rain still running in rivulets off the corrugated roofs below and getting the two wetter and wetter.  
  
All Reita could do was nod, mumbling an agreement and grasping Ruki tightly to him. Taking charge of the other’s pleasure was what he did best of all, lips and teeth working against his neck to elicit more of those delicious moans of bitter sweet pleasure which fuelled his own excitement. The singer’s shirt was wrinkled and wet against his bare skin, not entirely a pleasant feeling but one which could be so easily remedied. Ruki shivered as he slipped out of the sodden material, folding his arms protectively around his frame, watching the bassist drop to his knees.  
  
  
Reita pulled Ruki’s buckle undone, slipping the wet leather belt through its restraining metal clasp and tugging on the buttons of his jeans. The whole fly came open easily to relieve the mounting constriction on his erection, wet denim pooling around his ankles along with the metallic thud of that belt buckle hitting the balcony floor.  
  
The singer moaned in outright ecstasy as Reita slid his mouth down the full length of his cock, the muscles of his throat along with the swirling tongue over the head making his heart leap in his chest. A blast of adrenaline shot into his system and his hands hung limply by his sides, rump pale and bare for the street to see if it so cared to look. He breathed deeply, feeling the sensations awakening the tingling sparks within his gut, holding his head back and letting the rain fall into his face.  
  
“Not yet Taka, not yet..” Reita could feel it dammit, feel the other’s erection growing harder as more and more blood pooled into his groin, the twitch of his legs too signalling that he might release at any moment. He stood up, motioning for Ruki to turn around and bend over, the railings taking the weight of his folded arms and face leaning on them. Just one finger was all it would take, his index sliding slowly between Ruki’s buttocks and into the awaiting body heat, making the hunched shoulders tense at the intrusion.  
  
“Oh…” he gasped, his voice cracking slightly. “So good…”   
  
He continued, running his finger in and out of Ruki’s ass, curling it down towards the front of his body as he did so, knowing full well that every time he touched the deep bundle of nerves it would send a wave of pleasure throughout his body. And when he decided the time was right and that he couldn’t wait not second longer, Reita pulled his own wet jeans and shorts off together in one fluid movement. He too was painfully aroused, touching and tasting Ruki - seeing him like this, waiting was never an option.   
  
Shuffling closer, careful not to slip with his jeans still around his ankles, he used finger and thumb to position himself between Ruki’s buttocks and then just pushed forward; he knew how this went, he  _knew_  how it would feel but it caught him every time.   
  
Ruki moaned out loud each time he thrust into him, the rain dripping off his messed blonde hair and running down his back. Thunder crashing over them, the streetlights flickering with each lightning bolt, and a shower of sparks a few streets away. Reita held onto the slim hips in front of him, feeling the storm’s energy prickling the hairs on his neck with static as he continued to fuck the singer relentlessly.  
  
Eyes tightly shut and mouth open, the taste of his own arm against his lips he reached down between his legs to grasp his seeping erection, a pearl of precum glistening from the bouncing tip as Reita crashed into his prostate with each well placed thrust. He whimpered into his arm and couldn’t stop himself from releasing, semen mixing with the rain water dripping from his back and hair onto the concrete balcony. Seeing it, feeling it around his own pulsing cock was perfection for Reita and he pulled quickly out of Ruki, fucking his hand to spot the singer’s rump with semen.  
  
Stillness for a moment, Reita’s chest heaving from the last waves of orgasm which ran through his body as the rain cleansed his release from Ruki’s skin.  
  
“Taka…” he said finally, breaking the silence as he bent down to pull his jeans up; eventually the singer stirred and Reita watched his silhouette against the retreating thunderstorm do the same. “We should dry off inside. You don’t want to catch a cold out here…”  
  
  
* _goro goro_  a little Japanese onomatopoeia, the noise of thunder. But you all knew that, right? #._.)


End file.
